runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
The Void Stares Back
The Void Stares Back is een quest die op 6 oktober 2010 uitkwam. Het is de derde grandmaster quest die uitgebracht werd. Het is tevens het laatste deel van de Void knight quest serie. Het plot draait om de dreiging van een invasie van void pests. In de quest zitten sterke vijanden en moeilijke puzzels. Officiële beschrijving Walkthrough *Je moet de Conquest tutorial hebben gedaan. Geen skills kunnen geboost worden |items = Note: Alle items kunnen tijdens de quest worden gevonden. :*Hammer :*Tinderbox :*Hard leather :*Limestone brick :*Logs Aanbevolen: * Eten (aangeraden: Rocktails of Saradomin Brews met Super restores) * Armour *Prayer potions |kills = *Torcher (level 63) *Brawler (level 89) *Defiler (level 50) *Shifter (level 64) *Spinner (level 70) *2 Elite defilers (level 83) - aangeraden te negeren *Pest Queen (level 599) }} Terug naar de zoektocht Om de quest te beginnen praat je met Captain Korasi, ze staat in Falador park. Ze zal blij zijn om je te zien en ze complimenteert je op het infiltreren bij de Black Knights. Je mag nu voor de vierde keer infiltreren in Black Knights' Fortress (gebouw). Ze geeft je speciale kleren met een microfoontje er in die alle spraak opneemt. Ook weet Savant dan of ze je moet redden als het mis gaat. Accepteer de missie. Het infiltreren in de Kinshra Ga noord vanuit Falador naar de Black Knights' Fortress. Doe je black armour aan en ga je naar binnen. Je wordt geroepen door een boze Commander Colby, hij zegt dat je een uur te laat bent. Hij teleporteert je naar de Black Knights basis in Taverley Dungeon. Hij teleporteert je maar één keer, dus als je nu weg gaat, dan moet je er vervolgens zelf heen lopen. Beveiligings Kamer 1: De gewichtsverdeling Praat met Captain Gilroy en hij stuurt je automatisch door een grote metalen deur. Achter de deur is een kamer met een aantal kratten. De deur staat onder stroom en jij moet zorgen dat iedereen er veilig door kan. Doorzoek een van de kratten. Er zitten gewichten in de kratten. Je ziet dat een van de labels raar zit en de Captain concludeert dat de labels gesaboteerd moeten zijn. Hij vraagt je daarna om hem telkens twee gewichtjes te geven en dan kan hij zeggen welke van de twee het zwaarst is. Om zo de labels goed te krijgen en de deur te kunnen openen. De puzzel is verschillend voor iedere speler. Pak alle blokken uit de krat. Ze zijn genummerd 2 tot en met 6. Gebruik er telkens twee op Captain Gilroy en schrijf telkens op welke zwaarder/lichter is. Je kan hiervoor je notes gebruik in RuneScape. Je moet namelijk de volgorde van lichtste naar zwaarste weten. Als je de volgorde weet praat dan met Gilroy en kies "I think I've got it." Je moet hem nu de volgorde van de blokken zeggen, van lichtste naar zwaarste. Als voorbeeld: je hebt gevonden dat 3 de lichtste is en daarna 5, 2, 6 en 4, dan zeg je eerst blok 3, dan blok 5 enzovoort. Als dat goed is, dan zegt hij je de weegschalen zo te zetten dat de deur open gaat. Het wachtwoord van vandaag is "15". Nu moet je de blokken zo verdelen dat op beide balken 15 is verdeeld en de balk in evenwicht is. :Onthoudt wel dat blok 2 niet gewicht 2 hoeft te hebben, het is alleen het label. Dit geldt natuurlijk voor alle blokken. Beveiligingskamer 2: De valstrik Maak je klaar voor een gevecht. Open nu de deur en ga de kamer in. Je zult in een valstrik lopen. De speler moet met een Torcher, een Brawler, een Shifter en een Spinner vechten. Gebruik eventueel Protect from Melee of Deflect Melee om de meeste schade te blokkeren. *De Spinner vult continu het leven van de andere pests aan, versla deze dus eerst. *De Shifter teleporteert en wisselt soms met het monster waarmee de speler vecht. *De Brawler verspert de weg, je kan niet door hem heen. *De Torcher schiet magic terwijl hij Protect from Ranged aan heeft. :Als je dood gaat, dan moet je de bugged black armour opnieuw halen bij Captain Korasi. Pak alle blokken op die de pests droppen. Er zijn vier blokken, maar 1 is kapot. Pick up the security blocks the pests dropped. Je moet hem maken, maar de oven is ook kapot, dus die moet je ook maken. De oven is in het noordwesten, onderzoek hem. Je heb een limestone brick, een hammer en een stuk hard leather nodig om hem te fiksen. Doorzoek de kratten om de spullen te vinden en fiks de oven. Ook zal je wat logs vinden, die moeten in de oven als brandstof. Steek hem daarna aan met je tinderbox. Doe het kapotte blok in de oven en je krijgt een goede terug. Ga terug naar Captain Gilroy en plaats de blokken in hun gaten in de westelijke muur. Als je uitlogt voor je de deur hebt geopend, dan moet je het gevecht overnieuw doen. Beveiligingskamer 3: Het Controle Paneel Ga de kamer binnen en klik op het paneel op de westelijke muur en Gilroy verdenkt dat deze ook gesaboteerd is. Zoek voor magische vallen en open dan het paneel. You moet nog een puzzel oplossen. Je moet de tegels in de panelen slepen en een horizontale lijn te maken die door alle panelen gaat. Je moet ook de gaten vullen en daarna kan je de deur open doen. Notes: *Er zijn meerdere oplossingen Het portaal in - De Pest verovering Ga de volgende kamer binnen en je identiteit wordt ontdekt door Lord Daquarius. Sir Tiffy, Korasi en Jessika komen je dan helpen. Iedereen besluit vrienden te worden onder jouw bevel. Praat met Korasi om Korasi's sword te ontvangen. Praat met Commodore Tyr en ga daarna door het portaal. Dan zie je dat Wizard Grayzag achter de problemen zit. Hij wil wraak door middel van het oproepen van de Pest Queen. Grayzag is nog niet helemaal klaar en hij stuurt splatters om aan te vallen. Terwijl de andere proberen te ontsnappen moet de speler een aangepast potje Conquest spelen tegen de pests. Je moet met je eigen troepen alle vijanden verslaan. De minigame is veilig en als je verliest dan kan je het gewoon opnieuw proberen. *De Spinners '''lijken op '''Champions omdat ze heel sterk zijn. Ze healen niet hun units (wat ze normaal doen in Pest Control). *De Ravagers hebben het loop bereik van Scouts en de schade van Knights. Ze kunnen gemakkijk je troepen uitroepen als je ze niet snel uitroeit. *De Shifters zijn een kleinere bedreiging; maar, kijk wel uit met je units die maar 100 leven hebben. *De Torchers lijken op Mages. *De Defilers lijken op Archers. *De Splatters exploderen en doen 100 schade op alle units in de buurt. Een goede tactieken is om je units in een rij achterin het speelveld te houden en dus niet op de vijand af te gaan. Een andere tactiek is om alleen je Champion en je Knight te gebruiken. Als het niet lukt, dan kan je altijd opnieuw proberen. De Moeder van alle Pests Als je de vijand hebt verslagen, ga dan de deur aan het eind van de kamer in. Je ziet dat Valluta een Guardian of Guthix is in schildpad vorm. Wizard Grayzag is erg dicht bij het oproepen van de Pest Queen, hij heeft alleen nog maar een offer nodig. De speler moet de beslissing nemen of hij Korasi of Jessika redt. Daarna roept Grayzag de Pest Queen op. Korasi of Jessika (hangt er vanaf wie je gered hebt) weet nog net het portaal te sluiten, maar raakt daar van gewond. Helaas is de Pest Queen er al doorheen. Valluta kan helaas niet helpen vechten, maar ze zal wel je vragen beantwoorden. Doe dit allemaal goed voor je je spullen pakt anders kan Sir Tiffy je niet terug teleporteren. Pak nu voor je verder gaat al je vecht spullen. Er gaat waarschijnlijk een hoop eten doorheen, dus neem ook een familiar mee. Je kan gewoon Korasi's Sword gebruiken voor het gevecht, want die is erg goed tegen de Pest Queen. Sowieso heb je de special attack ervan vaak nodig. Als je tijdens het gevecht dood gaat, dan komt je graf voor het portaal in de Black Knight's Headquarters. Dat is best een eind lopen, maar gelukkig kan Sir Tiffy Cashien je naar het portaal teleporteren. Dus de snelste route is naar falador te teleporteren en dan met Tiffy te praten. Korasi's Sword verdwijnt zodra je het hoofdkwartier uit bent, maar je kan hem weer ophalen bij de persoon die je gered hebt. Hou in je hoofd dat je de special attack van Korasi's Sword veel nodig hebt tijdens het gevecht en neem dus geen andere special attack wapens mee. De special attack kost tijdens de quest maar 15% van je special bar (in plaats van de normale 60%). Strategie De Pest Queen gebruikt twee aanvalsvormen: melee en magic. Je prayer blokkeert echter niet alle schade, maar zorgt wel dat haar aanvallen niet meer dan 130 schade doen. Als je haar aanvalt, gebruikt dan protect melee en anders protect magic. Nog belangrijker: Als de Pest Queen stopt met aanvallen en naar boven kijkt, gebruik dan je special attack. Als je dat niet doet, dan krijgen de knights, de archers en jijzelf tot wel 530 schade! Maar raak niet in paniek als dit een keertje niet lukt. Daarom is het handig om 84 herblore te hebben voor recover special potions. Zorg daarom als het niet lukt dat je meer dan 500 levens hebt. Als ze de special attack gebruikt krijgt ze ook een deel van haar levens terug. Als je de Pest Queen wilt verslaan, dan moet je al haar drones dood maken. Je kan ze zelf echter niet aanvallen, dat kunnen alleen de archers. Dus jij moet zorgen dat de archers blijven leven. Dit doe je door de level 83 elite defilers, die de archers komen aanvallen, jou te laten aanvallen. Als je ze één keer aanvalt, dan blijven ze voor altijd op jou gefocust. Er zijn niet meer dan twee defilers per keer. Nadat alle drones dood zijn zal de Queen aanvallen met de aanval waar je prayer niet op staat. Ze doet je dan dus altijd schade. De drones zullen respawnen, zorg dus altijd dat je archers niet dood gaan, de drones kunnen de Pest Queen namelijk weer tot vol leven brengen. Als je de elite defilers lokt of dood maakt, zet dan protect magic aan om zo min mogelijk schade te krijgen. Je Inventory Suggestie voor je Inventory: * 15+ Saradomin brews (4 slokjes), 5+ Super restores (4 slokjes) (3:1 brew:restore verhouding). * 1 Super attack potion of Combat potion. * 1-3 Recover special potions (optioneel; zorg dat je altijd 15% special attack energie hebt voor als de Queen stopt met aanvallen). * Vul de rest met Sharks, Rocktails, of ander hoog level voedsel. * Familiar: Beast of Burden / Titan (fire, ice, of moss titan) / Unicorn stallion / Spirit kyatt (of andere vecht familiars) * Familiar scrolls: Titan's constitution scroll / healing aura / ambush Equipement Probeer magic en melee defence hoog te houden aangezien de Queen daar mee aanvalt. Je krijgt een grafsteen, dus als je dood gaat, dan kan je al je spullen terug krijgen. Dit moet je echt mee: *'Korasi's sword' Deze uitrusting is een suggestie, je kan altijd wat veranderen zolang je maar redelijke magic en melee defence hebt: *'Helm': Verac's helm > Helm of neitiznot > Dwarven helmet > Black d'hide coif *'Amulet': Amulet of Fury > Amulet of Glory *'Cape': Ardougne cloak 3/4 of Soul Wars Cape of Fire Cape. (Ardougne cape geeft ook nog attack bonus.) *'Torso': Karil's top > Black d'hide body *'Broek': Verac's plateskirt (voor defence bonus en prayer) > Bandos tassets (voor defence en strenght) > Dragon platelegs / Dragon plateskirt *'Shild': Dragonfire shield/Divine spirit shield/Spectral spirit shield >Dragon of Rune defender > Toktz-ket-xil > God Book *'Handschoenen': Gloves (barrows) > Regen bracelet > Combat bracelet *'Schoenen': Dragon boots > Infinity boots *'Ring': Onyx ring (i) > Ring of vigour (Recommended for using less special energy) > Warrior ring/Berserker ring > Explorer's Ring Overige Informatie * Je kan niet meer dan 500 schade op de Queen, op wat voor manier dan ook. * Vengeance werkt niet tegen de Queen. * Gebruik hotkeys (F1,F2,F3, etc.) Om tussen interfaces te wisselen. * Het kan handig zijn om de Elite Defilers zo snel mogelijk te lokken en dan naar Valluta te lopen. De Queen kan haar special niet gebruiken en alle archers kunnen dan op hun plek gaan staan. Dit kan het gevecht behoorlijk wat makkelijker maken. Daarna Ga, nadat de Queen dood is, terug naar het zuiden van de kamer. Praat met Jessika of Korasi of Valluta en dan zie je dat Grayzag gevangen is. Jij mag kiezen wat er met hem gebeurt. Beloningen *1 Quest point *Void guardian torso, Void justiciar torso, or Void executioner torso, Je kan de kleur voor 100k veranderen. *Korasi's sword *2 Book of Equilibrium (Can be stored in bank) + 50,000 experience in een combat skill boven de 75 (op Constitution na) *De mogelijkheid je void te laten verbeteren tot Elite Void Knight equipment ten kosten van 100 Void Knight commendation points. *20,000 experience *20,000 experience *20,000 experience *20,000 experience *20,000 experience *20,000 experience Muziekjes vrijgespeeld *In Security *Precarious Void *Mystery Revealed *Give it your Pest Shot *The Void Stares Back *Who Are We To Judge? en:The Void Stares Back fi:The Void Stares Back Categorie:Grandmaster quests